


If You Love Her

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Falice, F/M, FP describes how much he loves Alice, Fluff, falice - Freeform, inspired by a song, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Have you ever had the privilege of being loved by someone?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 1





	If You Love Her

"Take it, if she gives you her heart don't you break it"

Have you ever had the privilege of being loved by someone? Well, if you had and if you love that person just as much, don't you ever hurt her.

"Let your arms be a place she feels safe in, she's the best thing that you'll ever have"

Because she's the best thing that will ever happen to you, and when she's in your arms, hold her as tight as you can and never let her go, let her know that she is your home and that she will always be safe with you.

"She always has trouble falling asleep"

She may had experienced some traumatic things in the past, so when she has nightmares let her bury her face on your neck while you draw patterns on her back with your fingers and press multiple kisses on her hair and wait till she falls asleep so you can fall asleep too.

"And she likes to cuddle while under the sheets"

When you wake up, she likes to stay in bed for a few minutes, cuddle with you and play with your beard while you shower her face with kisses, as if the rest of the world didn't exist in those minutes.

"She loves Pop songs and dancing, and bad trash TV"

When Jellybean listens to her music instead of being annoyed by the volume, Alice just sings along with her and dances around the living room and she will tug at your hand so you can join her and you can just chuckle and start dancing with your girls.

"There's still a few other things"

You can list a thousand things she's good at, a thousand things that she likes to do...She's amazing in the kitchen, loves to read a book before she falls asleep, she loves taking bubble baths and taking care of her plants...

"She loves love notes and babies and likes giving gifts"

You know how much she loves little love notes so every time you have to go to work early in the morning you leave one on the fridge or right next to her on the pillow, and you just have to write simple things like how much you love her or that you want her to have an amazing day, but those little details meant the world to her.  
Or when Cheryl brings the twins to the house, she looks so happy, she is over the moon with them, she loves playing with them, feed them and you have to shut down that idea in your head that you may want another baby with her.

"Has a hard time accepting a good compliment"

And when you tell her how good mother she is she won't believe you, because she doesn't feel like she is, sometimes she doesn't feel like she deserves to be happy but no matter how many times she feels like this, you are there to remind her that she deserves everything, that there's no other person you would rather share every moment with, that you're the lucky one for having her in your life.

"She loves her whole family and all of her friends"

It's clearly how much she loves her kids and how she's capable of doing anything for them, how she stayed in a toxic marriage so her daughters could be happy, how she join a cult to help his son and in the mean time tried to save her oldest daughter from them, how she is always there for Jughead and Jellybean even if they are not her kids, she supports them no matter what, how she keeps an eye on Cheryl knowing that she needs help every now and then, how she keeps an eye on Archie too when Mary is not around, how she takes care of the twins and even if you don't deserve it, how she takes care of you, even if you left her and hurt her before, she's always there for you.

"She's the best thing that you'll ever have, She'll love you, if you love her"

And sometimes you still think that it's not real, that this is a dream, one that you never want to wake up, but fortunately everything is real, when you come home from work she's the one waiting for you, making dinner, you shake your head and walk closer to her and wrap your arms around her waist and you stayed there for a couple of minutes swaying with her while she tells you about her day.

"On days when it feels like the whole world might cave in"

Of course not everyday is perfect, there are bad days, there are fights, but no matter how nasty the fight may be, and even if you walk out of the house, you will always come back, that's a promise you made with her.

"Stand side by side and you'll make it"

And she knows that you'll come back because she's always waiting for you on the couch, and the moment you see her, you run to her and you pick her up and hold her in your arms and apologize for being so hot headed, and she will tell you that everything is fine now and how much she loves you and you will take her to bed and show her how much you love her too.

"Kiss her with passion, as much as you can"

When she gets annoyed for something the kids did, and she's rambling about it, you love to shut her with a kiss and she will try to punch you and push you away but eventually she will melt into the kiss and will wrap her arms around your shoulders, your grip on her waist will tighten and when you pull away from each other you are looking at her with that goofy smile of yours that you only make when you're looking at her, and she will roll her eyes at you but she will kiss you again.

"Run your hands through her hair, whenever she's sad"

When she has a bad day, run her a bubble bath and hold her close to your body and run your fingers through her hair and let her talk for hours, when she's sleepy carry her to the bed and wrap her in the bed sheets and climb next to her, wrap your arms around her and fall asleep holding her, holding your whole world.

"And when she doesn't notice how pretty she is, tell her over and over, so she never forgets"

When she's looking at herself in the mirror telling you how old she feels, that she has so many wrinkles, you tell her that every line across her face tells a story, and those stories made her who she is today, and she shouldn't be ashamed of them, that she's still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"She's the best thing that you'll ever have"

So remind her everyday how special she is to you, how she makes you a better man, that thanks to her your life is finally complete, you were always feeling that there was a missing piece inside of you and when she came back to your arms you realize it was her all along.

"She'll love you, if you love her like that"

If you have someone so special in your life, cherish every second, give her everything, love her with every bone in your body, kiss her, make love to her, cuddle with her, make her laugh, never make her cry, spoil her, she deserves it.

Because she loves you too...


End file.
